wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Huang Huidan
Liuzhou, Guangxi, China |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2012-present |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Beijing National Training Center |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Xu Jinglei, Wang Qunce |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Retired}} Huang Huidan (Chinese: 黄慧丹, pinyin: Huáng Huìdān, born May 16 in Liuzhou, Guangxi) is a retired Chinese gymnast. She is 2013 World Uneven Bars Champion, 2014 Asian Games gold and silver medalist, and 2014 two-time World silver medalist. Her best event is uneven bars. She competes for the Zhejiang province in domestic meets. Career 2012 Huang competed at the Chinese National Championships in May, winning silver on uneven bars behind then-reigning Olympic champion He Kexin. Later that year, she competed at the Asian Championships, winning gold with the Chinese team, and another silver on uneven bars. She also competed at the Chinese Individual Nationals, winning silver in the all-around and gold on uneven bars. 2013 In the spring, Huang bested He on uneven bars at the Chinese Nationals, taking the gold medal. At the Chinese National Games in September, she won silver with her team, bronze on bars, and placed seventh on beam, and eighth in the all-around. She was named to the Chinese team for the World Championships. In qualifications, Huang competed in the first subdivision, where she only competed on uneven bars, and qualified to the final in second placed (tied with USA's Kyla Ross). In the uneven bars final, she performed second. She hit her routine well to score a 15.400. She won the gold over Ross and Russia's Aliya Mustafina. In November, she was named to the Chinese team for the Stuttgart World Cup, where she won the gold medal in the Team Challenge.Stuttgart World Cup 2014 In May, she compted at the Chinese Nationals, winning team gold and uneven bars silver. Over the summer, she was named to the Chinese team for the Asian Games and World Championships. She won team gold at the Asian Games but struggled in bar finals. Three big form breaks landed her in silver medal position behind teammate Yao Jinnan. At the World Championships, Huang qualified for the uneven bars final and helped the Chinese qualify to the team final in second place. She went clean on her two events (bars and beam) and helped her team win the silver behind the United States. In the uneven bars final, she had a strong, solid routine but was edged out for the gold by her teammates, Yao Jinnan. She won silver ahead of Russia's Daria Spiridonova. 2015 In April, she won silver on uneven bars and balance beam at the Eastern Qualifier for the Li-Ning Cup. She repeated her silver on bars at the Chinese National Championships in June and placed fourth with her team. 2016-2017 Huang competed at the Chinese National Championships in May, winning bronze on uneven bars. She returned to the competition the following year, placing fourth with her team. She announced her retirement at the Chinese National Games, where she placed fifth with her team.retirement Medal Count Floor Music 2014 - "Gundello Gundigan" by Usha Mallikarjuna References